<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t forget it! by mi_lky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678860">Don’t forget it!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/pseuds/mi_lky'>mi_lky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Flirting, M/M, barista! kurapika, bisexual! leorio, coffee shop AU, killua and gon are not helping, kurapika is pretty, leopika - Freeform, leopika brainrot, leorio is crushing bigtime, leorio your gay is showing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/pseuds/mi_lky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee shop AU where Kurapika is pretty and Leorio is struggling™</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t forget it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the leopika brainrot is getting SO BAD. like,,, whoa,,, just,,,, head empty. just THEM !!!!</p><p>side note,,, since leorio was too busy bi panicking to ask for pronouns at any point so kp is referred to as they/them :) do what you want w that information. </p><p> </p><p>enjoy です</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leorio buries his face into his hands. “I should have never told you two this.” He groans, trying his damndest to write his name on the homework in front of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Killua’s face twists into a smug grin. “Tell us what, old man?” He mocks, feigning innocence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leorio groans again busies himself with trying to remember his last name. Does it start with a P? He wants it to actually be the last name of the really cute blonde barista at the counter. It took the very last of Leorio’s bisexual braincells to remember how many syllables were in the words “Almond macchiato, regular.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think the barista is cute!” Gon giggles, unhelpfully. “You should ask them out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Killua adds, even more unhelpfully. “Old people like you need a love life.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leorio is close to pulling someone’s hair out, whether it’s his or Killua’s. He settles for banging his head on the table and leaving it there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re too beautiful! They smiled at me. I was so shocked forgot my name. I gave them my mom’s.” He cries, letting his thoughts spill out with not much care. To be fair, the blonde the counter is <em>ethereal</em>. Leorio isn’t sure he’s even allowed to exist in the same space as them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Linda?” Gon cocks his head and pokes Leorio’s dejected and probably bruised forehead. In response, Leorio sinks lower into the table and whines something like “fuck.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That bad, huh?” Gon snickers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Killua chuckles darkly with a smug smile. “You called yourself Fon Greecss when I met you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gon glares and jabs Killua in the ribs with his fork. “You fell off your skateboard!” He protests. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m wounded, dearest Fon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even with is smashed into the table, Leorio pulls a face at their bickering. He’s about to tell them to shut up when someone arrives with their drink order. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think any of you are Linda?” A soft, but steady voice cuts in. Leorio whips his head up and flushes furiously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's the barista Leorio was close to crying over, in all their angel-like beauty and wearing a warm smile. Leorio is sure he’s dead there and now, because if this isn’t heaven, he doesn’t know what is. His weakened brainpower pulls his ability to speak back to Earth with an extraordinary display of strength. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That... That’s me!” He hastily sputters. “It’s actually Paladiknight- Leorio! Leorio Paladiknight. Yeah. Le-o-ri-o. that’s me.” He says, trying to pick his beauty-shocked jaw up off the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He remembered his name!” Gon praises. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pretty blonde barista smiles wider. “Mr. Leorio? almond-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just Leorio is fine!” He frantically interrupts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other person quirks a pretty blonde eyebrow up in a perfect arch <em>that should be illegal hot damn dear lord Leorio contain yourself. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? You remember it?” They tease. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leorio’s face heats up furiously again. Gon and Killua are barely keeping their pint-sized mouths shut. He’s pretty sure tears are coming out of their eyes from the effort not to laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde sets down a coffee cup in front of Leorio. E<em>ven their hands are pretty,</em> Leorio thinks. Probably even prettier... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Please shut up.</em> The voice in his head demands. It hurts to think like this. It’s physically hurting his face to be this red. It’s absolutely doing nothing to his poor heart for this person to be so- </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde leans down close to Leorio’s ear without him noticing because he was deep in thought. If his heart was skipping beats earlier, it’s completely sprinting at this point. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">Congratulations, Leorio! You’ve won the Olympics! </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My number is on the other side of the cup.” They whisper sweetly, their breath warm and rolling down his neck. Leorio visibly shivers as the blonde’s posture returns to normal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t forget it!” They say with a wink, returning back to their duties behind the counter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leorio ignores Gon and Killua’s peels of laughter in favor of frantically picking up the cup and hunting for the pretty person’s number. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">(xxx) xxx-xxxx </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">kurapika </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">my shift tomorrow ends at 3. coffee date? &lt;3</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leorio almost cries with joy. He glances over to where the pretty person- no, where <em>Kurapika</em> is busy making another drink. They notice and send him <em>yet another fucking wink</em>. Leorio wants to combust. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Killua interrupts the moment by fake gagging very loudly. “Gross! old people are so weird.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gon pokes him again. “Don’t be mean to him when he’s finally got a date!” He scolds. Killua recoils with a pout and turns his attention back to Leorio. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, fine.” He grumbles. “Just don’t forget, ‘kay? Don’t embarrass us.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, Leorio ignores them and spares one more glance to Kurapika at the counter. They’re is now fully immersed in another customer, leaving Leorio to admire the the blonde in secret. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Tomorrow at 3</em>, he thinks, watching the curve of Kurapika’s smile and the way it lights up their eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">No, I won’t forget it. </span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks &lt;3 for &lt;3 reading&lt;3 i &lt;3 hope &lt;3 you &lt;3 liked &lt;3 it &lt;3 </p><p>yes i made leorio a disaster bisexual because I AM TOO and you BET my brain goes hnnnnnnn whenever i see someone pretty so YEAH bisexual leorio rights </p><p>thanks again have a good day &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>twt: @HarsTiny</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>